Konoha Day School
by Azula RK
Summary: A.U. Dos chicas problemáticas, dos genios enamorados, y un grupo de locos compañeros de clases. "¿Pero que demonios tienen esas chicas como para que los dos chicos mas inteligentes del colegio estén locos por ellas?" Neji/Ten/Sasu Shika/Tem/?
1. Chapter 1

La calma reinaba en el salón de clases.

Iruka llenaba el pizarron de notas que, vendrían en el examen de fin de cursos. Mientras, la mayoría de sus alumnos, en especial Shikamaru Nara, esperaban adormilados a que la tediosa clase por fin terminara. Aunque otros, como Sakura Haruno, copiaban detalladamente todo lo que el maestro escribía en el enorme pizarron.

Pero la calma duro poco, en cuestion de segundos, y casi casi en camara lenta, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la euforica directora del Konoha Day School , Tsunade, roja de ira.

-**Tsu-Tsunade-sama, ¿Se le ofrece algo?** –preguntó asustado Iruka, profesor de matemáticas. Pues aunque fuese conocido por todo el colegio, que la directora tenia un carácter… especial, era muy extraño verla entrar a un salón así de exaltada

**-¡¿Dónde están?!** –gritó la rubia, observando detenidamente los rostros de los chicos, queriendo encontrar a las culpables de su humor

**-¿Qui-quienes?**

**-¡No te hagas estúpido Umino! ¡Tu tienes la culpa por defender a este grupo! ¡En especial a Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Sabaku No y Maito! ¡Y a esas dos estoy buscando!**

**-Se-señora directora, ni Tenten ni Temari han puesto un pie en mi salón el día de hoy… Tsunade- sama, ¿Puedo preguntar que hicieron ese par, para que usted este tan molesta?**

Tsunade, un poco, solo un poco, mas tranquila, se giró dándole la espalda a Iruka y al grupo de curiosos chicos, solo para mostrar, el mensaje que estaba escrito, sobre su elegante saco blanco, con plumón indeleble negro: _"Reina del silicon"_

Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka fueron los primeros en reaccionar, (a pesar de haber sido nombrados por la tenebrosa directora momentos antes), a la broma, que evidentemente había sido planeada y montada por Tenten Maito y Temari Sabaku No.

**-¡La vieja Tsunade es de plástico!** –gritó el hijo del presidente, con toda la fuerza y voz que su garganta le permitió, siendo secundado por el "chico perro" con una sonora carcajada, que en cuestión de segundos se hizo uniforme entre sus compañeros de clase

**-¡NARUTO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!** –gritó Iruka, temiendo lo peor

Y lo peor ocurrió.

Con un solo gritó chillón, de parte de Tsunade, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio

**-¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! ¡TODOS! –** y de un portazo salió del aula.

Y la calma volvió a reinar en salón….

Pero no por mucho, pues la nada discreta risa de Suigetsu, dio hincapié a mas risas burlonas y comentarios, vulgares y obscenos hacia los atributos de la directora.

Por su parte, Iruka Umino, acostumbrado a la actitud de su "_grupo favorito_" en especial de los cuatro antes mencionados, se giro hacia el pizarron y continuo escribiendo calmadamente, en segundos, todo el salon volvio a estar en calma, justo como se encontraba antes de la llegada de la directora. Después hablaría seriamente con el dúo dinamita… Ten y Tem.

...

….

…

..

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio. Una vez que llegó al baño de chicas, toco siete veces seguidas, y la puerta se entre abrió.

-_**Hana**_ –susurró la castaña, y retrocedió un paso, esperando a que la puerta se abriera en totalidad, cuando así sucedió entró al baño, donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, Temari Sabaku No.

**-¿Te vio la vieja?**

-**No, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?, tengo practica de voleibol y tu de porristas en diez minutos, y todavía no te has puesto el uniforme**- dijo Tenten, observando que su amiga aun llevaba los jeanns entubados y la camiseta de tirantes negra. Por su parte ella ya tenia puesto su uniforme: un short corto azul y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, que tenia en la espalda un 10 enorme, tenis y calcetas deportivas

**-¿No crees que nos pasamos esta vez? **–Dijo la rubia, situándose atrás de su amiga, para sujetar el largo cabello castaño de Tenten en una coleta alta

**-¿Te arrepientes de haberle jugado la broma a la directora?**

**-Por supuesto que no, es solo que, Kiba me acaba de mandar un WhatsApp, dice que la vieja llegó y castigó a todo el ****salón**

**-¿Kiba te dijo eso? Porque a mi Lee me dijo que los castigo por reírse de ella.**

**-Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no tendremos ningún problema con los chicos, después de todo, a nosotras solo nos pueden castigar por rayarle la espalda.**

**-Como sea, Tem, apresúrate, no quiero llegar sola a las canchas, si la estúpida frentesota pelo de chicle me dice algo, esta vez le romperé la cara, y necesito que alguien me detenga antes de matarla.**

**-¿Y crees que yo quisiera que te detuvieras? **–dijo la rubia mientras se desvestía para ponerse su uniforme de porrista

…..

….

…

..

Neji Hyuga se encontraba calentando. Como capitán del equipo de soccer le tocaba guiar a todo su equipo en los ejercicios de calentamiento. Sin embargo, el guapo chico no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos ese día, su mente se encontraba con la capitana del equipo de voleibol (y de casi todos los equipos deportivos de chicas), Tenten.

Ese día solo la había visto durante la primera hora, después, un momento durante el reseso y después no supo nada mas de ella, hasta el pequeño incidente con la directora durante la quinta clase, ahora, tenían las dos ultimas horas de deporte, clase favorita de la chica, pero esta todavía no se aparecía por las canchas.

-**Estas muy distraído hoy Neji** –dijo Lee

**-¿De que hablas?** –respondió , mirando molesto a su amigo

**-Bueno, de que llevas cinco minutos viendo fijamente las escaleras y nosotros no sabíamos si seguirte o continuar con los ****ejercicios**

Neji volteo a ver a su equipo, que se encontraba viéndolo como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo

**-¿Espera a alguien, capitán?-** preguntó Sasuke Uchiha con tono burlón, él era el sub capitán, y constantemente tenia enfrentamientos con Neji, que nada tenían que ver con el fútbol. –**Ella no tarda en venir, me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que esta esperando a Temari**

-**No se de que hablas Uchiha**

**-¿De verdad? ¡Valla! Por un momento creí que estabas esperando a que Tenten llegara, pero tienes razón. Tu no eres nada de suyo, ¿Por qué estarías entonces tan preocupado por ella?**

-**Teme, no comieses una estúpida discusión**- dijo Naruto, tratando de calmar las aguas. Pues era bien sabido por todos que Sasuke y Neji pretendían a Tenten al mismo tiempo, pero que la chica se decidió por el primero. Aun así, Neji nunca dejo de quererla y de recordarle que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, cosa que molestaba enormemente a Sasuke, y pues ¿a quien no?

**-No estoy comenzando nada dobe, solo aclaro las cosas con el ****capitán**

-**Deja de molestar Uchiha** –bufó molesto Neji, que se dirigía hacia él con intención de tomarlo por la camisa, pero fue detenido por la mano de Guy Maito, el profesor de deportes

**-¡Buen día, mis queridos alumnos! Al parecer su llama de la juventud esta que arde el día de hoy, ¿verdad Uchiha-san y Hyuga-san? ¿Qué les parece si nos demuestran como van en su entrenamiento, dándole 500 vueltas a la cancha de americano.**

**-Guy-sensei** –comenzó a quejarse Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por Guy

-**Si los escucho quejarse serán 1000.** –ambos chicos caminaron hacia las canchas de fútbol americano, donde el capitán del equipo, Shikamaru Nara, calentaba para empezar a entrenar **-Y ustedes** –dijo girándose al equipo de soccer- **comiesen a entrenar, o los mando con sus capitanes**- el resto del equipo empezó a patear pelotas entre si –**Lee, ¿puedes venir un momento?**

**-¿Pasa algo Guy-sensei?**

-**Si, dime, ¿en que lío se metió mi hija esta vez?**

-**Bueno, tengo entendido que ella y Temari-chan le escribieron algo ofensivo a la directora en la espalda**

**-¿Sabes si va a venir a clases?**

**-Si, ella me dijo que iba a tardar un poco, pero Sasuke nos acaba de decir que esta esperando a Temari.**

**-¿Sasuke te dijo eso a ti?**

**-Bueno, de hecho se lo gritó a Neji**

**-¡Ah! Así que es por eso que han estado discutiendo** –dijo el hombre, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta- **bueno Lee, ese par estará entretenido por un buen rato, así que hoy tu guiaras al equipo**

Los ojos de Lee se inundaron de lagrimas

**-¿De verdad Guy-sensei?**

**-Si Lee, has demostrado ser un buen líder.**

**-¡Guy-sensei!**

**-¡Lee!**

En cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban abrazados, llorando y gritando sus nombres…

"**_Típico_**" pensaron todos los espectadores de dicho espectáculo…

…-…-…-ARK-…-…-…-

Hola :3 esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir de la nada, y como es rara la vez que la inspiración me llega sin ningún motivo, decidí plasmarla y subirla. No tengo una opinión muy clara respecto a la historia, quiero hacer un Neji/Ten y un Shika/Tem aunque en un principio, (como ya se habrán dado cuenta) sera un Sasu/Ten y… bueno aun no se a quien pondré como novio actual de Temari. Me gusta poner a Tenten en un triangulo amoroso, pues en la mayoría de fics, siempre es ella la que sufre, mientras Neji se la pasa de lo mas chevere. No tengo nada en contra de la felicidad de mi amado Neji, pero creo que ya le toca a Tenten divertirse un poco. Por lo demás solo me queda agradecerles que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, y pedir disculpa por los errores de dedo y edición, (esque no se que le paso a mi lap, que word ya no tiene el corrector). PD: se que parezco disco rayado, promocionando a cada rato mis otros fics, pero nada les cuesta darles una leída ¿no?  
_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

-**Dentro de dos semanas es la feria de la ciencia** –informo emocionado el profesor de química, Ibiki. Quejidos de desacuerdo y reproches llenaron el aula, sin embargo, el hombre separo su vista del pizarrón, para postrar su mirada en el grupo… y todos callaron **-¿Pasa algo?**

-**No, Ibiki-sensei** –dijo quedamente Naruto, que, como siempre, había sido el primero en protestar.

**-¡Demonios! Ese sujeto lo puede ver todo –**susurro quedamente Deidara, mientras pegaba su goma de mascar debajo de su pupitre

**-¡Y ver todo también! Así que será mejor que pienses en otro lugar para poner tu asquerosa goma de mascar. Volviendo a la feria de ciencia, este año será obligatorio que todo el alumnado participe, ¿Escucharon? Como ya saben, los experimentos se hacen en pareja, y como ya los conozco como son de revoltosos, yo hare los equipos**.

Ibiki realmente esperaba que los chicos volvieran a protestar, pero no lo hicieron, al parecer, su miedo hacia el, era más grande que su desconforme.

– **Bien, comenzaremos con las parejas: Shikamaru Nara y Temari Sabaku No, Konan Noki y Chouji Aquimichi, Rock Lee y Gaara Sabaku No, Deidara Dein y Matsuri Makino, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y Shino Aburame, Tenten Maito y Neji Hyuga, Karin Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha y por último, Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno. Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, hice los equipos de manera equitativa, el punto era poner un alumno problema con uno ejemplar. **– la chicharra sonó, avisando el final de la clase. – **Ya lárguense, y no olviden hacer de tarea de la página 86 a la 90 para mañana. ¡Ah! Y procuren que su experimento no sea una basura.**

:::::-:::::-:::::-:::::

**-¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ¡¿ES UNA BROMA?! ¡¿Por qué querría yo estar en un equipo con semejante idiota?!** –grito Temari, mientras ocupaba su lugar en una de las mesas de la cafetería, seguida por su mejor y única amiga: Tenten, y su amigos idiotas: Kiba, Naruto y Lee.

**-¡Vamos Tem! Shikamaru es chido, no es como otros idiotas pretenciosos como Sasuke o Gaara, sin ofender Tenten**

**-No hay problema Kiba. Pero creo que todos están exagerando, Shikamaru es… como decirlo… flojo, pero es considerado un genio, no creo que tengas problemas con el maldito experimento.**

**-Ese es el principal problema, como es un vago, el solo va a dar la idea ¡y me va a poner a que lo haga yo sola!**

**-No deberías quejarte, a mí me pusieron con la tomatitos Hyuga-** dijo Kiba masticando con la boca abierta su rebanada de pizza

**-A mí con Gaara y no me estoy quejando.**

**-Pues a mí me pusieron con Sakura-chan y eso me tiene muy contento.**

**-Naruto, te hablo en serio, ni se te ocurra hacerte siquiera amigo de esa estúpida porque te dejo de hablar,**

**-Vamos Tenten, lo tuyo y Sakura fue hace años, no deberías seguir molesta.**

**-Mi odio hacia ella no radica en lo que paso hace años, sino en que ella es simplemente insoportable. Y será mejor que no la defiendas o me molestare contigo.**

**-Cambiando de tema, tal vez no sea tan horrendo que nos hayan puesto con los nerds es decir, los podemos convencer para que hagan el trabajo por nosotros **–dijo Lee, evitando que Tenten le arrojara su refresco a Naruto.

**-Pues, Shikamaru es un perezoso, Gaara un explotador, y Sakura una psicópata, pero estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Hinata de hacer el trabajo ella sola, y Tenten… bueno, Tenten puede persuadir un poco a Neji**

**-¡Claro! Mira Ten, solo le prometes un beso a escondidas de Sasuke-teme y ¡PUM! Como por arte de magia, se pondrá hacer el trabajo el solo **

**-Aunque si lo que quieres es que haga el trabajo en tiempo record, mejor dile que lo vas a besar enfrente de Sasuke.** –se burló Temari, y todos sus amigos se rieron con ella.

**-¿Quién va a besar a quien enfrente de mí? **–dijo de pronto Sasuke, que llegaba acompañado de sus inseparables amigos: Suigetsu, Karin y un chico de tercero, Juugo.

**-Los chicos me dan ideas para persuadir a Neji** –dijo Tenten como si se tratara de algo estúpido

**-Tenten-chan, deberías persuadirlo para que le seda el puesto de capitán a Sasuke-** comento divertido Suijetsu, pero se arrepintió al ver la mueca de desacuerdo de su amigo

**-No me gusta que te juntes con él, pero que le vamos a hacer, nos vemos a la hora de la salida** –dijo Sasuke con ademanes de grandeza y caminando rumbo a la salida.

**-¿Qué tiene Sasuke?** – pregunto Kiba a la novia del Uchiha

**-mmm, pues no tengo ni idea, el hecho de que estemos juntos no significa que yo sepa todo lo que piensa y siente**

**-Supongo que esta así por la discusión que tuvo ayer con Neji** –comento quedamente Lee

**-¿Cómo? ¿Neji y Sasuke volvieron a discutir?**

**-Sí, esta vez fue por una combinación de futbol contigo**

La chica se quedó viendo su hamburguesa, no le gustaba que esos dos discutieran por su culpa, y menos en frente de todos, Neji era, por mucho, su mejor amigo, y Sasuke, Sasuke era su novio, ¿Qué no se podían llevar como la gente decente?

**-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo les fue con la vieja Tsunade?**

**-Normal, detención tres semanas** –dijo Temari, antes de morder su manzana **-¡Como detesto a esa vieja! ¡Y pensar que antes la admirábamos! ¿Recuerdas Tenten?**

¡Claro que lo recordaba! Esa mujer, con su fuerza, belleza, porte e importancia, había logrado cautivarla, al punto de querer estudiar medicina para ser igual a ella; y cuando, por vueltas del destino, esta llego a convertirse en la directora del colegio al que ella asistía, simplemente la castaña se sentía soñada. Pero todo cambio un día, a pesar de conocer a Tsunade-sama, gracias a su padre, mucho antes de que esta fuera directora, ella siempre les daba preferencia a Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y la estúpida Sakura Haruno. En un principio pensó que era porque ellas tenían mejores calificaciones, y con tal de no decepcionar a su ídolo, estudio como nunca, dejo de hacer bromas e incluso cambio de actitud. Sin embargo Tsunade no cambio, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el problema estaba en ella, al parecer, Tsunade, su gran icono, era otra estúpida superficial, que cree que lo más importante en la vida era tener un buen par de senos con los cuales impresionar a los hombres… ella ya no quería ser como Tsunade, ahora quería ser mucho más que ella, y lo lograría…

**-Tenten, Tenteeen ¡Tenten! **

**-¿Qué pasa Kiba?** –pregunto la chica, despejando su mente

-**La campana ya sonó, tenemos que entrar a clases –**dijo Lee, cargando su mochila y la de su amiga

**-¿Y Temari? **

**-Se fue con Hitachi, se despidió de ti pero tú estabas en las nubes**

**-¿Ah, sí?, como sea, vámonos o Kurenai nos dejara afuera**

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

La ama de llaves le abrió la puerta, ella, a su vez la ignoro y subió a su habitación. Su padre y su tío estaban trabajando aun, Kankuro había salido con una chica desconocida y Gaara se encontraba en casa de Lee, trabajando en el famoso experimento.

Se supone que ella llegaría tarde porque estaría en casa Itachi, pero el muy idiota había invitado a Deidara, Hidan y Kisame, y se la había pasado jugando _**HALO.**_

¡MALDICIÓN! Ni siquiera la habían invitado a jugar…

Alguien toco a su puerta, y con un "_**Adelante**_", permitió que la ama de llaves entrara.

-**Temari-sama, un joven la busca, dice que es de la escuela**

**-¿Itachi?**

**-No, es un joven que dice llamarse Shikamaru Nara**

**-¡Ah! ¡El vago!, amm, dile que bajo en un momento** –la mujer hiso una reverencia ante ella y se dispuso a bajar, pero la chica la detuvo un momento -¡Yumi!, no lo pierdas de vista y cuida que no se robe nada

-Sí, Temari-sama

Una vez que la mujer bajo, Temari se metió a la bañera

_**-Supongo que al vago no le importara esperarme un poco.**_

Tardo lo suficiente como para hacer enojar a la persona más paciente del universo. Una vez que salió, se puso un micro vestido negro, se maquillo y cepillo y bajo a la sala con toda tranquilidad.

**-¡Hey vag…! ¡SHIKAMARU!** –grito la chica, despertando a Nara que se encontraba plácidamente dormido en uno de los sillones de la elegante sala francesa de los Sabaku No.

**-Ah. Que problemática eres. No tenías que despertarme así.**

**-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!**

**-Vine para que habláramos del experimento**

**-¿Ahora?**

**-Sí, entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido terminaremos**

La chica se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente, y cruzo las piernas tratando de imitar a Sharon Stone. Pero pareciera que a su _invitado_, solo le importaba dormir.

**-¡Eres un idiota!** –dijo arrojándole un cojín

**-ah, ¿Por qué? Tú eres problemática. Como sea, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?**

**-No sé, se supone que tú eres el genio.**

**-¿Es que las chicas lindas no tienen cerebro?**

**-¡Oye claro que tengo cere…! ¿Crees que soy linda?**

**-Pues fea no eres, Temari, ¿vamos a hablar sobre ti o sobre el experimento?**

**-Ah, claro claro, pues no sé qué vamos a hacer, algo que no sea laborioso**

**-pues buen… **-el chico fue interrumpido por su celular –**disculpa ahora vengo**

**-Ah, claro** –Temari vio como el chico salía de la sala, ¿Con quién hablaría? ¿Con su novia? No, no creía que hubiera una chica lo suficientemente tonta para ser novia del chico más vago del universo "_**bueno **_–pensó –_**siempre hay un roto para un descocido**_" ¡No, de seguro es su mama!

**-Disculpa, me tengo que retirar, surgió un imprevisto, piensa para mañana que hacer, nos vemos en la escuela**, - y tomando su mochila, salió de ahí, sin dejar protestar a la chica

**-Sí, era su mama**

:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::

Tenten entro a la cocina de su casa para servir le un vaso con refresco a su novio, habían llegado juntos del colegio y se habían puesto a ver _**Big Ban Theory**_, que Sasuke había rentado en DVD, pero después de que Guy le aviso que no iba a llegar temprano a casa, y que llegaría hasta pasado la media noche, lo menos que habían hecho era ver televisión.

**-Toma** –le dijo, dándole un vaso de cristal **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y prometes no enojarte?**

**-No puedo prometer no enojarme sin siquiera saber que me vas a decir.**

**-Es que sé que si te lo pregunto te vas a molestar**

**-Al punto Tenten**

**-¿Por qué estabas tan molesto? ¿Es cierto que ayer discutiste con Neji? ¿Es por eso que estabas molesto?**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso? Espera, ¿Para qué te pregunto? si ya sé que fue el boca suelta de Rock Lee**

**-¡Lee no es boca suelta! Aunque no lo creas se preocupa por ti.**

**-¡¿Por mí?! ¡No lo creo!, más bien es por el imbécil de Hyuga**

**-¡Ah! Así que si era por eso que estabas molesto** –la chica le quito el vaso a su novio y lo dejo en la mesita de estar, para después sentarse en sus piernas -**¿Sabes? No te voy a preguntar porque discutieron, pero te voy a aclarar algo, yo a quien quiero es a ti**

Y lo beso levemente en los labios, pero él le dio la vuelta y la recostó en el sillón… solo se quedaron viendo fijamente, ella acostada, y el en cuclillas sobre ella…

**-Tenten… Te amo…** -dijo rompiendo el silencio. Inmediatamente después procedió a besarla apasionadamente.

Pero un pensamiento invadía la mente de su novia: _**"¡¿QUÉ?!"**_

:::-CONTINUARA-:::


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos de Konoha Day School como si de un zombie se tratara, no había dormido bien debido a una fuerte confesión de la noche pasada

_**-Tenten… te amo…**_

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke había dicho eso?! Ellos se la pasaban bien juntos, a ella le gustaba Sasuke tanto física, como mentalmente, pero, estaba segura de no estar enamorada de él.

La verdad era, que en un principio, ambos solo tenían una especia de free, o amigos con derecho, pero una vez, su querido suegro, Fugaku Uchiha, los había encontrado juntos en el cuarto de Sasuke, y le llamo a Guy, y ambos, decidieron que si ellos se gustaban lo suficiente como para hacer tales cosas, lo mejor era que se hicieran novios.

Sin duda, el peor momento de su vida…

La chica soltó un suspiro de frustración y se dirigió a su locker, saco su uniforme de tenis y guardo unos libros que no iba a ocupar hasta la cuarta hora

**-¡Tenten!** –grito Temari llegando hasta donde ella estaba

**-¡Meh!**

**-¿Qué tienes?, Te ves enferma**

**-No pude dormir**

**-¿Paso algo?**

**-Sí, paso lo peor que me pudo haber pasado**

**-¿Estas embarazada?** –susurro muy quedamente Temari

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! **

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Pues… ¡Ay Tem! Vamos a cambiarnos y después te cuento bien** -La rubia solo asintió

Cuando ambas entraron a los vestidores, todas las chicas se les quedaron viendo. No era algo nuevo, pues ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a que su fama de "_chicas problema_" intimidara a sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, sin importarles nada, ambas se fueron a poner sus respectivos uniformes

**-Oye, Karin, pronto va a ser tu fiesta de 17 años ¿harás una gran fiesta?** –pregunto, Ino a su amiga.

-**Sí, será temática** –contesto la pelirroja, sabiendo que rumbo tomaba la conversación

**-¿Y, invitaras a todos?**

**-No, solo a los chicos cool, no a pequeñas e insignificantes basuras, que necesitan hacer bromas de mal gusto para sobresalir un poco**

Todas las chicas presentes, menos Hinata (que a parecer de Ten y Tem, era un poco lenta) se empezaron a reír, ante el comentario de Karin. Sin embargo, Temari sonrió con sorna y camino hasta donde Ino y Karin estaban

**-¿Sabes, Tenten? Hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención. Hace dos años, Haruno, Yamanaka y Uzumaki peleaban con uñas y dientes por Sasuke, y ahora, ahora ellas son las mejores amigas. ¿No crees que sea estúpido?**

**-Nadie pidió tu opinión, ¡remedo de porrista!** –Escupió Sakura, con odio. Temari, por su parte, volvió a sonreír y les dijo, con la voz más dulce que podía:

**-Sasuke, ama a Tenten.**

**-¡TEMARI!** –grito Tenten

**-¡Eso no es cierto! Sasuke solo está con ella para molestar a Neji Hyuga, ¡Todos lo saben!** –se defendió la pelirroja

**-A qué no, ¿Verdad Tenten?, Sasuke le dijo a Tenten anoche que la amaba.**

**-¡TEMARI, BASTA!**

**-¿Cómo sé que no es una mentira inventada por ti? ¡Eres una perra mentirosa!**

**-¡Ya basta Karin! ¡No dejare que le hables así a Temari!**

**-¿Qué le hable cómo? ¿Así? "**_**Temari, eres una perra mentirosa y fácil**_**" ¿Acaso no sabes que todo el mundo ya se enteró de que le bajaste el novio a Kin Tsuchi? Pobre Itachi, ojala se dé cuenta del tipo de persona que eres en verdad… una zorra**

Eso había sido más que suficiente, Temari alzo su mano para estamparla en la cara de Karin, pero cuando lo iba a hacer se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se encontraba en el suelo, con Tenten encima, jalándole el pelo, y al mismo tiempo azotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

Al grito de Sakura, los vestidores de chicas se convirtieron en un cuadrilátero de lucha libre femenil.

Mientras Tenten desgreñaba a Karin, Temari se encargaba de dos cosas, la primera era que Karin no desvistiera a Tenten, (pues esta se encontraba en sostén y la minifalda del uniforme de tenis) y la segunda, era de que ni Sakura, ni Ino interfirieran en la pelea, y a base de patadas y jalones de pelo recibidas por la rubia, ninguna de las dos podía ayudar a su amiga, que dicho sea de paso, solo atinaba a jalar la falda de Tenten y a propinarle uno que otro piñizco

Por su parte, Matsuri y Hinata veían todo, la primera dándole ánimos a Karin y la segunda gritando como si a ella la golpearan. En eso entro Konan Noki, jefa de grupo, y al ver la escena, salió al pasillo, por donde Lee, Deidara, Chouji y Neji pasaban

**-¡Hey! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Pronto o Maito asesinara a Uzumaki! ¡Aquimichi, avisale a algún profesor!**

Chouji salió corriendo, obedeciendo a la chica, mientras los otros tres entraron corriendo a los vestidores, siguiendo a Konan. Cuando llegaron, la escena era épica: Tenten y Karin, ambas medio desnudas, peleando en pequeño charco de sangre, que podían deducir a simple vista que era de la pelirroja, a no ser porque el brazo de la castaña sangraba potencialmente, gracias a, lo que parecía, una mordida. Temari, por su parte, tenía a Ino en un brazo y a Sakura en otro, aunque esta última le daba más batalla a la chica, que su amiga, que parecía haberse rendido.

Lee jalo a Temari, y se la cargo en un hombro, como un costal, y con su otro brazo sujeto fuertemente a Ino, mientras que Neji sostenía a Sakura por la cintura y Deidara jalaba con fuerza a Tenten, tratando de separarla de Karin. Cuando lo logro, la pelirroja se puso rápidamente de pie y alcanzo a patear a Tenten a un costado de la cintura. La castaña se quejó y ya iba a regresarle el golpe con la misma intensidad cuando Konan sujeto a Karin y la alejo lo más que pudo de la chica.

Justo en ese momento, Chouji entro con Kakashi y Asuma:

**-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! –**grito Asuma,

**-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡La salvaje de Tenten se puso a golpear a Karin sin razón aparente! ¡Y para colmo, Temari no nos dejaba ayudarla! ¡Karin no se pudo defender!** –contesto Ino, a su profesor favorito

**-¿Eso es cierto Tenten?**

**-Asuma-sensei, ¿le parece a usted que Karin no se defendió?**

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, que estaba toda despeinada, su brazo izquierdo sangraba abundantemente, tenia pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor del cuello, brazos y piernas, y una enorme a un costado de su cintura, fruto de la patada que le dio Karin

**-Bueno, es más que obvio que las cinco tuvieron que ver, así que, Haruno, Yamanaka, No Sabaku, y Maito, por lo pronto vallan a la enfermería, mientras, yo me ocupare de avisarle a Tsunade-sama** –informo Kakashi mientras salía de ahí

**-Bien, yo me aseguraré de que lleguen a la enfermería en una sola pieza, y ustedes** –dijo Asuma, a los únicos chicos en el vestidor –**no las vallan a soltar**

:-.:-.:-.:-.:-.:-.:.-

La enfermera se dividía entre, atender a Karin y atender a Tenten… las dividía una cortina.

Por su parte, Temari, Ino y Sakura, que solo tenían uno que otro moretón y rasguño, esperaban afuera, en compañía de Lee, Neji, Deidara, Naruto y Kiba, estos dos últimos llegaron corriendo al enterarse del problema.

**-¿Y porque empezó la pelea?**

**-¡¿Por qué crees, Lee?! Por culpa de Temari**

**-Mira pelo de chicle, tanto Tenten como yo, solo nos defendimos de ustedes**

**-¿De nosotras? ¡Yo solo vi el momento en el que Tenten se fue encima de Karin sin razón aparente!**

**-Mira Ino, nadie en el universo, es tan estúpido para creer eso. Mínimo, ¡Mínimo! Una grosería o un comentario de parte suya, o de Karin provoco esto. Tenten no es de la que se busca los pleitos gratis** –dijo Neji, defendiendo a su amiga. Ino solo bufo molesta

**-Sea lo que sea** –comento Deidara riéndose –**Karin es una tonta, ¡¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos se atreve a irse a golpes contra la chica más atlética del colegio?!**

Temari, Kiba y Naruto acompañaron al rubio a reírse, todo el mundo sabía que en combate mano a mano, Tenten era la mejor, era tan buena, que cuando, en clase de deportes practicaban lucha libre, a ella la ponían a pelear con los chicos. Era prácticamente un suicidio pelear con ella.

**-¿Dónde está Tenten?** –dijo un recién llegado Sasuke, acompañado de Suigetsu y Juugo

**-La está atendiendo la enfermera** –respondió Naruto

**-¿Esta bien?**

**-Masomenos, la enfermera cree que Karin le rompió una costilla, pero no es muy seguro, le van a mandar a realizar unas radiografías para descartar la posibilidad**

**-¡Pues ojala que si las tenga rotas! ¡Se lo merece por perra!** –bufo Sakura. Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio que hiso temblar a la chica

**-¿Y Karin? ¿Cómo esta ella? Si dicen que Tenten termino con las costillas rotas, Karin debe estar medio muerta **–dijo Suigetsu en un tono burlón que no logro ocultar su preocupación

**-Pues no, ella solo tiene unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza, nada grave, si Tenten tiene una costilla rota es porque Karin la golpeo cuando yo la tenía sujeta, sea como sea, lo más probable es que las expulsen**

**-No lo harán** –dijeron Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo. Ambos compartieron una mirada de desprecio pero Neji continuo hablando

**-No van a expulsarlas, al menos no a Tenten, por Guy-sensei**

**-Y porque mi padre va a demandar a Tsunade si se atreve –**completo Sasuke

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y de ahí salió Shizune, la médico escolar, acompañada de Karin y Tenten

**-Bien, chicas, Tsunade-sama las espera, junto con Sakura, Ino y Temari, en la dirección, traten de ya no meterse en problemas** –dijo mientras entraba otra vez a la enfermería

**-Tenten ¿estás bien?** –pregunto Lee

**-Si, al parecer no es una fractura, solo una lesión, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino el que mi papa me va matar**

**-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglaremos después, por el momento, lo importante es que estés bien** –dijo, Sasuke, desabrochándose la camisa, para después dársela a su novia.

-**Pues ni hablar, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, las tendremos que llevar a la dirección, fue una orden de Tsunade-sama**

**-Lo entiendo Deidara**. –cuando se giraron para ver a Karin y sus amigas se sorprendieron de ver que ya iban al frente con Neji y Naruto.

"_**Bueno, lo peor aún está por venir**_" pensó la castaña, mientras un fuerte dolor de estómago la invadía. Un dolor que nada tenía que ver con el golpe y mucho con la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos: Neji e Ino tomados de la mano.

* * *

Gracias a **Dani24ela** y a **Guest** por los reviews me motivan a continuar, y gracias a todos por leer, espero que no me maten por lo de Neji e Ino, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió para poder empezar a manejar el Neji/Ten u_u'

Hasta la próxima.

P.D.: tengo un nuevo fic, se llama Amigos, lo escribí hace años, cuando tenia 16, también es un triangulo Sasu/Ten/Neji (lo se, tengo un trauma con estos tres :3) si gustan dense una vuelta y dejen sus opiniones... ahora si, hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**-¿Esta vez porque fue?** –pregunto serio Guy Maito, algo raro en él.

**-Karin, insulto a Temari, y yo solo la defendí**

**-¿Karin… Insultó… a Temari? ¿Y tú solo la defendiste?** –Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa **–Me alegra que lo hayas hecho entonces. Todo sea por defender a un amigo. Pero volvámonos serios un momento. A pesar de que, lo que hiciste, ¡DEFENDER A TU AMIGA!, estuvo bien, masacrar a Karin Uzumaki no fue la mejor decisión de todas. Sabes perfectamente bien que ella es sobrina de la primera dama, por lo tanto, parienta del Alcalde. Si no te han expulsado del colegio es porque yo doy clases ahí desde hace más de 15 años pero, dime… si el alcalde pide que no solo te expulsen a ti, sino que me despidan… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Irnos a Suna…**-contestó la chica en un suspiro. Odiaba cuando su padre se ponía serio, casi tanto como cuando hacia uno de sus monólogos de la llama de la juventud. Llevaban más de una hora encerrados en la dirección. Tsunade los había dejado solos para que la reprendiera como era debido **-de todos modos… Minato-sama y Kushina-sama saben qué clase de persona es Karin y el papá de Temari es el vicepresidente, tampoco permitiría eso.**

**-Tenten, no me has entendido, lo que quiero explicarte es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que dices. Lo que te quiero decir, es que, dependes demasiado de mí, hasta para comportarte de esta manera dependes de mí, porque sabes que, mientras yo esté aquí, no te van a poder expulsar ni castigar como se debe. Hija, te lo digo en nombre del amor que siento por tu madre, y el amor que siento por ti… si no cambias esa actitud tuya… te cambiare de colegio.**

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

Neji conducía por Konoha de una manera pausada y lenta. Se supone que debía estar en la mansión Hyuga, alistándose para ir al cine con Ino pero… simplemente tenía ganas de vagar un rato él solo.

Se detuvo en un pequeño y solitario parque escondido entre una arboleda, en donde, Lee, Tenten y él solían jugar cuando eran niños, y hablando de, a unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba la castaña, pateando un costal de box. Dudando un poco, en si sería propio de él acercársele o no, decidió hacer lo primero.

**-El costal no tiene la culpa de, lo que sea por lo que estés molesta**

**-Neji** –la chica soltó el costal y se giró para verlo**. –Neji… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Ino?**

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**-Los vi tomados de la mano **–contesto la chica, regresando a su labor de golpear el costal **-¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás?**

**-hmp…Tu e Ino no se llevan bien**

**-Aun así, debiste habérmelo dicho.**

**-¿Es por eso que estas molesta?**

**-Se podría decir, aunque en parte es más por el simple hecho de que sea Ino. Sabes que me odia, ¿porque salir con una chica que odia a tu, hasta donde sé, mejor amiga? **

**-Bueno, entonces contestame esto: ¿Por qué salir con un chico que odia a tu, hasta donde yo también se, mejor amigo?**

**-Porque, cuando Sasuke y yo comenzamos a salir, tú y él eran los mejores amigos, no sé porque de pronto comenzaron su estúpida guerra de egos.**

**-Por ti** –dijo con simpleza el chico, mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana.

**-¿Por mí?, eso es deprimente. Dime algo Neji, ¿Por qué empezaste a salir con Ino?**

**-Porque… Me canse de esperarte…**

La chica, volvió a dejar en paz el costal y se giró para verlo, en su rostro no había ni una pisca de arrepentimiento por sus palabras

**-Nunca te pedí que me esperaras**

**-Lo sé, pero creí, tontamente, que algún día te ibas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que me importas**

**-… ¿Debo tomar esto como una confesión?**

**-No, tú me preguntaste porque salía con Ino y yo te dije que me canse de esperarte. Eso no es una confesión.** –Neji se hiso a un lado para dejar sentarse a Tenten – **Tenten he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenemos 12 años, pero solo ahora, cuando ambos tenemos a nuestras respectivas parejas he decidido decírtelo… Eso es una confesión**

**-Yo… tú… eres un idiota.** –dijo ella, acortando el espacio entre los dos, para besarlo lentamente.

Neji, por un momento, se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, empezó a corresponderle el beso. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo fijamente un momento sin saber que decir…

**-¿Por qué… porque hiciste eso? **

**-No lo sé, fue un acto reflejo. Disculpame.**

**-No, es solo que… olvidalo, será mejor que me valla. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.** –y sin más se puso de pie y camino hasta su auto, Tenten, por su parte soltó un suspiro y desengancho su costal… era hora de volver a casa

Cuando entro a su auto cogió su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía 97 llamadas perdidas, la mayoría eran de su papá y de Sasuke, y unas diez de Temari. Si, tratar de ser invisible era imposible para ella.

No llamaría a su papá, aún estaba muy molesta con él. Ni tampoco hablaría con Sasuke, al menos hasta que la culpa por haber besado a Neji desapareciera. Así que sin más marco el número de Temari y espero a que contestara…

_**-¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Tu padre y Sasuke me han llamado como cincuenta veces, para preguntarme por ti…**_

**-Tem… hice algo malo**

_**-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Te refieres a lo de Karin? No te preocupes, estoy segura que después del día de hoy se lo pensara mejor para molestarnos. Yo que tú, mejor me preocupaba en investigar si tiene rabia…**_

**-Tem… bese a Neji…**

_**-¡ ¿ah?! **__**¡¿Que hiciste que?!**_

**-Bese a Neji. No se cómo, ni porque, pero lo hice…**

_**-De acuerdo, ven a mi casa ahora mismo.**_

**-¿Estás sola?**

_**-Sí, no te preocupes.**_

**-De acuerdo, estoy ahí en cinco minutos.**

Colgó y manejo hasta casa de su amiga

:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.-

**-Y… ¿él te correspondió? ¿O solo se quedó ahí, dejándose besar?**

**-Sí, si me correspondió.**

**-Entonces es un idiota…**

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en la cama de Temari. Tenten le contó a su amiga todo lo que paso con Neji, a manera de desahogo, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía peor

**-¿Crees que le haya gustado?**

**-¿Ah?**

**-Se lo diste de legüita ¿verdad?**

**-¡Temari!**

**-jajaja, solo bromeaba espantada…**

**-Temari-sama** –se escuchó la voz de la ama de llaves desde afuera

**-Pasa Yumi**

**-Temari-sama, el joven Shikamaru esta abajo esperándola.**

**-¿Shikamaru?**

**-Ah, olvide que quede con él para comenzar el estúpido experimento. Yumi, dile que bajo en un momento**

**-Sí, Temari-sama** –dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

**-Ahora que recuerdo, Neji y yo no hemos comenzado con el nuestro… como sea, mejor me voy, papa ya ha de haber llamado a mi adorado suegro, para que la policía me busque**

**-Ok, nena, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, te quiero. **

**-Y yo a ti**

* * *

Gracias a **dani24ela**, **azukideinuzuk**a, y **Guest** por dejar review :3 espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos dentro de diez días :)


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente a su pelea con Karin, todo el colegio pasó de tenerle una leve admiración disfrazada de desprecio, a miedo, disfrazado de respeto. Sin embargo, ella solo se limitaba a ignorar todo tipo de comentarios y miradas.

En ese momento no tenía mente para nada.

Cuando llego a su salón de clases, se limitó a recostarse en su mesa banco, esperando la llegada de Temari

-¿Desde cuando llegas temprano?

Tenten se tensó al escuchar esa voz, sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, no le dio el lujo de verse nerviosa o ansiosa. Y con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se giró para contestarle de la manera más desinteresada que pudo

-Desde que no me dan ganas de verle la cara a mi padre… ¿Querías algo en especial, Neji?

El chico retrocedió por la manera en la que Tenten le contesto…

-Sí, te recuerdo que tenemos que entregar un proyecto para la feria de ciencias que es la próxima semana y no hemos hecho nada

-Ah –la chica soltó un pesado suspiro -¿Tienes algo en mente?

-No, pero estaba pensando en buscar algo que tenga que ver con el deporte, para que se nos dificulte menos

-¿Deporte y ciencia? Suena a algo que Shikamaru Nara haría, pero ok. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Hoy

-¿En tu casa o en la mía?

-En la mía, no quiero encontrarme con Sasuke Uchiha

-De acuerdo.

No había dado Neji ni un paso de regreso a su lugar cuando Temari entro al salón, dando gritos

-¡Tenteeeeeeee! –dijo en cuanto fijo su vista en su amiga

-¿Qué paso? –respondió su amiga, preocupada.

-¡Vamos a fuera ahora!

Y ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros, ambas salieron del salón.

Todavía era temprano, y considerando que Kakashi-sensie llegaba entre 30 y 40 minutos tarde, ambas se encerraron en los baños semi abandonados que se encontraban atrás de los salones de arte

Los baños no eran nada fuera del otro mundo, más que el simple hecho de que los nuevos, tenían espejos enormes. Estos, en su lugar, tenían un solo espejo, pequeño, para cada lavabo. Ellas habían adoptado el lugar como su refugio escolar. Y era muy útil a inicios de año, pues podían cobrarles a las novatas por entrar.

-¡¿Qué pasa Tem?!

-¡Hice algo horrible! –dijo la aludida encerrándose en uno de los tocadores

Tenten chasco la lengua a son de burla

-No creo que haya sido peor que besar a Neji Hyuga

-Sí, fue peor… -la chica abrió la puerta de una manera dramática –engañe a Itachi con Shikamaru Nara

-¿Qué?

-Flashback-

Temari se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, leyendo un libro de ciencias, mientras subrayaba lo que creía que era más importante. Por su lado, Shikamaru Nara estaba a su lado, escribiendo en su libreta, todo lo que sabía de sombras.

Su proyecto, más que un experimento era una investigación, acerca de cómo las sombras pueden reflejar colores en algunos casos y cosas por el estilo.

Con el suelo lleno de libros, y comida chatarra, latas de refresco y restos de golosinas, la rubia había olvidado donde estaba s celular, hasta que este sonó.

Lo busco entre el tiradero, provocando que Shikamaru se molestara por ordenar su lugar de trabajo

-Un genio necesita un poco de desorden para poder acomodar sus ideas –le dijo él, cuando ella se quejó del caos.

Al final, la rubia nunca pudo encontrar su celular, y Shikamaru volvió a desacomodar sus cosas, tal como estaban antes.

-¡Eres un desastre! ¡Así nunca conseguirás una novia!

-¡Que problemáticas son todas las mujeres! Ustedes solo piensan en sus novios y nada más. Hasta tu amiga Tenten, tú y ella solían ser la excepción a la regla, hasta que armaron todo ese alboroto en los baños ase rato

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotras no armamos ese lio! ¡Y ni siquiera fue un problema de amores!

-¿Ah, no?, Hasta donde sé, a Karin le gusta Sasuke que es novio de Tenten, ¿eso no lo hace un lio de faldas?

-No, porque Tenten no se peleó con Karin por Sasuke, sino por mi

Shikamaru puso poker face cuando Temari dijo esas palabras, sin embargo, se recuperó pronto y empezó a provocarla

-Sí, ya me decía yo que eso de encerrarse en los baños de atrás durante horas era extraño

La rubia se puso roja, más de ira que de pena, por el comentario burlón de Nara.

Por un momento le pareció escuchar a Itachi y no al perezoso quarterback. Y eso le gustaba…

-De hecho, Tenten y yo estamos tan cansadas de esas estúpidas guerras de machismo, que no dudes que un día de estos se nos antoje probar cosas nuevas.

Las mejillas de Nara se enrojecieron levemente…

-Entonces, eso sería una lástima… -camino a gatas hasta donde ella se encontraba sentada, pasando incluso por encima de su libreta y sus apuntes. Entonces se inclinó a ella y le dijo al oído en un susurro: -Porque Tenten es realmente mi tipo.

No podía negarlo, ese último comentario le molesto, aun sabiendo que el chico solo le seguía la corriente, así que, sin más, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso.

Un beso apasionado y nada romántico, más bien lleno de lujuria, placer y venganza.

Cuando la chica lo aparto de si, le susurro en el oído:

-Lo siento, no eres suficiente para Tenten.

Sin más, se puso de pie para poder buscar su celular en otra parte de la habitación, pero el cuerpo de Shikamaru, aprisionándola contra la pared y besando su cuello se lo impidió.

En menos de lo que tardó en darse cuenta, se encontraba semidesnuda besándolo apasionadamente

-…-

-No lo puedo creer –se dijo Tenten, quedamente –le gusto a Shikamaru

-¡Mensa! –contesto su amiga, votándole su mochila en la cara, ataque que sin duda, Tenten paro

-Temari… Itachi te va a odiar

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –Grito la chica con sus manos tapando sus oídos, como si no quisiera escucharla –Pero es que fue increíblemente placentero, no me imagine que Nara fuera tan bueno en la cama, mira que cuando me beso el…

-¡CALLA! No entremos en detalles ¿ok?

-Ok, pero, aún tengo que ver que hare con Nara y con Itachi. Y hablando de… ¿Le dirás a Sasuke lo de Neji?

-¡¿Estás loca?! Claro que no, solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Entonces fingirás que nada paso?

-Exactamente. Oye, como que nos vamos yendo, no quiero otro problema

Gracias a dani24ela y Guest por comentar

Lamento mucho la tardansa, pero la verdad es que no tenia nada de inspiracion… Sin mencionar que me leí de corridito Los juegos del hambre, En llamas y Sinsajo. Ya los había leido antes, pero en pdf y mi amada ex cuñada (no es sarcasmo, en verdad amo a mi ex cuñada) me dijo que no era lo mismo, y me presto la saga completa en libros *-*

Prometo ser puntual…

¿Reviews?


End file.
